With the continuous development of the mobile device, the application of mobile device is used more and more widely, the function of mobile device is stronger and stronger. Among which, the location information of mobile device can be obtained effectively by the locating function of mobile device. For example, the user can obtain the location information of current user locating by the locating function of the phone.
However, the conventional mobile device obtains the location information by the locating method of mobile network, due to the poor locating accuracy of the locating method of mobile network, the location information of the mobile device obtained by the mobile device has large error and low accuracy. For example, if the user loses his or her phone, because the location accuracy of the conventional mobile device is low, the accurate location of the lost phone cannot be obtained by the locating method of the current mobile device, which makes it impossible for the user to obtain the location of lost phone accurately to find out the lost phone.